theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 29, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:52 Cfljony22 Nope be back at 8 Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 5:58 Dragonian King (bawling) Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:58 Dragonian King hey jony 5:58 Cfljony22 jk 5:59 Dragonian King you're mean :( 5:59 Cfljony22 No im tatical too bad this chat doesnt say "blank is typing" when they are yet another reason to switch to skype cough cough 6:02 Dragonian King nah :D 6:06 Cfljony22 give me 2 and a half reasons 6:06 Dragonian King i don't feel like it i'm too lazy to get skype they dont have Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:08 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:09 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. 6:15 Cfljony22 skype is easier to install than to get on here u hit 1 button there hi pee peep i said pee peep no i didnt say pee i said peep 6:16 Loving77 -_- 6:16 Cfljony22 Stop accusing me of saying not peep peep Nice to see u too and on skype i can use my phone so i dont have to get on my comp. everytime i wana talk to ya guys You are no longer away. 6:18 Dragonian King but you hit 1 button to get on here too 6:18 Cfljony22 no u hit on the site link u hit chat u kick your comp. to load 6:18 Dragonian King that's just you 6:18 Cfljony22 u can send pic. on skype and videos and more emojis and u can see when someone is typing and u can see when people are online and u get a pop up when people type stuff and no lag and I said so and its more easier in general and Peep said she would make one "later" and we all know what that means and its a 2v1 1/2 and 2 is more than 1 and a half and i dont have to carry a comp. everywhere i go to talk and im running out of things to say You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:24 Cfljony22 and lily joined and i need to write an essay 6:24 Flower1470 Go write it 6:25 Cfljony22 im taking a break 6:25 Flower1470 Someone has to go kick Steam's butt for me 6:25 Cfljony22 its the 3rd one iv writen today y 6:26 Flower1470 It won't let me download any games You are no longer away. 6:28 Dragonian King hi lily ooo 6:29 Cfljony22 Tell it to let u 6:29 Dragonian King jony it's not 2v1 1/2 will doesn't want to/can't be on skype so 2v2 1/2 WE WIN 6:31 Flower1470 are we discussing this again 6:31 Dragonian King apparently we are 6:31 Cfljony22 Peep is half half i mean no she half on our side so it is 2 and a half v two 6:32 Dragonian King but then peep's other half is on our side 6:32 Cfljony22 Peeps other half is neutral I think theres another reason why Silly doesnt want to skype hmmm hmmmm hmmmmmm hmmmmmmmmm hmmmmmmmmmm 6:33 Dragonian King my reason is laziness and also my crippling fear of change (not really i just like it here) 6:33 Cfljony22 GEEZ meterologists make a lot 6:34 Flower1470 yes eheheh 6:34 Cfljony22 I can suddenly see why u want to become a meterologist lol jk 6:34 Dragonian King lily 6:35 Cfljony22 IF ANYONE 10- IS LISTENING DONT PAY ATTENTION TO HOW MUCH A JOB MAKES DO WHAT U LOVE 6:35 Dragonian King when you become a meteorologist can you invent a machine that actually controls the weather and turn the job into "here's what we're making the weather today" thanks (yes) 6:35 Flower1470 I will try my best 6:35 Cfljony22 Isnt kinda kinda unfair how meterologist make like 90 vets make 91 but to become a vet u need a doctors degree and u only need a bachlors in science for meteorologist 6:37 Flower1470 yup 6:37 Cfljony22 thats a 4 year time frame not to mention the demand for vets are low so only a few percent actually become one Man im really sweating it lily you need chem to become a vet YOU NEED CHEM You are now away. 6:41 Flower1470 If you're good at math and logic you should be ok 6:41 Cfljony22 Its very difficult to get into vet school lily Is it possible to change your highschool grades after highschool not that i need to just wondering or r u screwed if u get like below a 3.0 gpa 6:43 Flower1470 Depends on the colleges you're looking at 6:43 Cfljony22 YOU CAN HAVE A 4.0 GPA AND NOT GET INTO VET SCHOOL Vet school is kinda weird like that 6:44 Flower1470 Fancy schools need like 4.0+ and NO LESS!!! OR UR STOOPID others, probably 2.5 at worst 6:44 Cfljony22 Vet doesnt really care about gpa just science and math tbh 6:44 Flower1470 Look at the GPAs of the average students going in 6:45 Cfljony22 but a really good gpa will help 6:45 Flower1470 of course 6:46 Cfljony22 about 3.57 AVERAGE 6:47 Flower1470 Yeah that sounds right keep in mind that gpa isn't everything 6:48 Cfljony22 yaeh yeah they also said that they look more at the you college classes than your high school classes IK one thing for sure tho Ima step up my game in science 6:49 Flower1470 I'm going to go to a community college before transferring to a uni so my high school grades won't be TOO important 6:50 Cfljony22 I think im just gonna focus on my math and science courses id be more beneficial to get two A's in those classes and a mix of c and b's in other ones than to get straight b's im gonna make sure i get a a's in those classes Math is easy but im gonna have to demote more time to science wait i have a question lily Can u get an A in chem and a c in everything else and still have a good shot at becoming a meteorlogist...... 6:54 Flower1470 Okay so college isn't just about getting in A nice college could have an 4.0 average and offer a meteo degree Another college could just need a 2.0 and offer meteo If you did well in high school and enjoyed it, chances are you'll do well. in college too 6:57 Cfljony22 Wait so highschool is just to see what college u get into and thats what really matters? 6:58 Flower1470 If you hated physics and pre-calculus in hs then you'll hate it in college and if you fail you don't get your degree, regardless of your gpa. No. 6:58 Cfljony22 hmm 6:59 Flower1470 hs is still primary education. you normally need a diploma to get a job. 6:59 Cfljony22 ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i see says the blind man 7:00 Flower1470 Secondary education, like college, is optional. You might need to earn a college degree to get certain jobs. 7:01 Cfljony22 yeah i get it now 7:01 Flower1470 For me, a meteo degree comes with 4 years of college. To become a meteologist, college is mandatory. If you want a job making fast food then you don't even need a diploma You gotta weigh the pros and cons and take the best course 7:03 Cfljony22 Yeah i knew most of that i was just confused a bit man 8 years Im still 12 years away yay THATS CLOSE TO HOW LONG IV LIVED oh geez 7:05 Flower1470 It will come up quick 7:05 Cfljony22 i think im gonna become a meterologist 7:05 Flower1470 but yu dont like science 7:07 Cfljony22 yeah ik i was bantering Im really good at math lucky luckly this one kid said that he gets bad grades all year and then in the last month he really gets into it and ends the year with good grades poor kid doesnt know whats about to hit him Lily about how long do u think an essay outlines should be 7:14 Flower1470 Depends on what the length of the essay itself will be 7:15 Cfljony22 lets say 3 or 4 ish paragraphs Vets are considered doctors yet doctors get payed like 2.5 times what a vet makes but thats none of my business 7:19 Flower1470 I was never good at outlines :/ I think they're pretty useless personally 7:21 Cfljony22 yup Vets are totally underpaid WE COULD BE GETTING DEISEASES BUT NAH THE UNDERPAID VETS GOTTCHA the importance of some jobs dont match with their salary's tbh Anesthesiologists make 232 :O 7:28 Flower1470 O_o @Silly and Peep http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/130166673616/martininamerica-you-got-this 7:29 Loving77 lol 7:30 Flower1470 warning for language https://vine.co/v/eQqzeTQMtQ5 https://vine.co/v/exUP0jZnYhm You are no longer away. 7:36 Dragonian King rip joey ok i need cute battle ox cow in silly's yugioh rip kaiba You are now away. 7:44 Cfljony22 Magickarp vs. Magickarp the battle of the centrey ok sillys the only one who gets it thats fine You are no longer away. 8:00 Dragonian King who is better at splashing around 8:02 Cfljony22 the second one "he did a little more than nothing that time" You are now away. YES YOU HAVE A HIGHER CHANCE OF GETTING INTO VET SCHOOL BEING A GUY 8:08 Flower1470 Guys have a better chance with most things by just being a guy It's nothing new 8:10 Cfljony22 Only 25% guys theres yaeh yeah 8:16 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 8:16 Dragonian King bye peep 8:17 Cfljony22 boi dont check under your bed tonight Peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:17 Flower1470 ooo 8:18 Cfljony22 iv been working since i got home still need to study for a math quiz and another essay 8:18 Dragonian King i have to wonder what you're implying 8:18 Flower1470 Were you procrastinating? 8:20 Cfljony22 nope just heaps of work i actually have 2 tests to study for i mean quizs 8:21 Flower1470 gl 8:23 Cfljony22 yeah You are now away. i dont fall asleep till 1 so im good 2 essays down 2 quizs to go You are no longer away. 8:43 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Category:September 2015 Category:Chat logs